


country boy, i love you

by markhyuckstea



Series: polyamorous fics!! [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Finger guns, Happy, Hugs, I have no idea why i wrote this, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Polyamory, Vines, Yukhei is whipped, cowboy, everyone is whipped for donghyuck, mark lee is a country boy, mark lee is a panicked gay, panicked gay, soft, suffer, vine references, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: yukhei and donghyuck tell mark that they like mark. mark gay panics and proceeds to go back to his primitive country self.





	country boy, i love you

"are we doing this for real?" yukhei asked for about the fifth time and the only two reasons why donghyuck hadn't snapped his neck yet were that a) he couldn't reach it, b) he was determined to send mark into enormous gay panic, see his reaction and finally understand if their - yukhei and donghyuck's - feelings were reciprocated.

it had been ages since the two had told each other about the feelings they had for mark and that, instead of making the couple break up or be upset with each other, only strengthened their relationship. it had taken ages for them to plan out a way to confess to mark but finally, they had just decided to skip out on the 'having a solid plan' part and just rather tell him what they felt on a random day. and the day had now come - mark had initiated a movie night - and both yukhei and donghyuck thought it would be a good idea to use this opportunity.

"xuxi, i love you, but sometimes i really want to kill you. i said 'yes' four times and can say the same for the fifth time. do you want to back out?" donghyuck stopped and turned to look up at yukhei, "because we don't have to tell him yet if you don't want to, babe."

"no! i want to tell him," yukhei sounded shocked that donghyuck could have doubts about his willingness, "i'm just... a bit nervous, y'know? talking about feelings isn't exactly easy," the boy pouted, while still smiling and donghyuck couldn't hold back and giggled.

"you giant baby, i love you," a soft smile appeared on the younger's lips. donghyuck did act slightly mean sometimes, but it was all a joke, and every yukhei's grimace made his heart go soft. "give me a kiss," donghyuck asked, also slightly pouting, and almost immediately was met by the older's lips that had by now changed into a smile. "let's go now?"

yukhei just nodded in response and took the smaller boy's hand into his. the boys went up the stairs and stopped for a brief moment in front of the door to mark's apartment, but then brought their hands to knock at the same time. soon after footsteps could be heard and the door was opened by a smiling mark, who had a bottle of coke in his hands.

"come in, i'm finishing up on the popcorn," mark said and let the boys in. "go to the living room, i'll join you in a minute!"

and with that said, mark left for the kitchen, without letting donghyuck and yukhei do proper greetings. the boys did as they were told and went to the living room. donghyuck immediately took a seat in the corner of the sofa and yukhei sat right next to him, immediately hugging him, which brought a smile to the younger's face.

"before or after the movie?" yukhei suddenly asked. their plan of not having a plan really did have some flaws in it.

"depends on what movie we're watching..." donghyuck replied, scanning the room to finally find mark's computer where a movie was open - 'the notebook'. of course, he'd choose that. "before. i can't take another evening of mark bawling his eyes out over some hetero bullshit, i just can't."

"i find it endearing," yukhei laughed, but, after meeting donghyuck's eyes, immediately changed his expression to somewhere in between extremely fake serious and a wide smile. "i mean, yes, i definitely can't stand that, yes, you know how auto-correct jumbles my words up even in real life."

"that's better," the younger hummed.

and immediately as he said that, mark came in the room and, after putting the bowl of popcorn on yukhei's lap, plopped down on the sofa next to the older. "do y'all want something else before we start watching? a pillow, blanket?"

"we actually wanted to talk to you about something..." donghyuck started, seeing as to how yukhei seemed to be frozen now when they finally had to lay their feelings out.

"why does it feel like i'm about to get scolded by my parents?" mark almost nervously laughed.

"do you see us parent figures, mark?" yukhei giggled but stopped after donghyuck lightly pushed him, biting his lip to keep his own laughter in.

"oh fuck off, it's just an expression," mark laughed, "what did you want to talk about?"

"damn, xuxi, we should've planned this, i don't know what the fuck to say now," donghyuck suddenly stopped, too, not being able to really _do words_ , and at this point, it was already way too late to back out.

"what-" mark furrowed his brows in confusion.

"we, the both of us, like you, mark," yukhei said, "romantically. just like we're into each other, we're also into you, you get what i mean? like-"

"he might be dumb but not _that_ dumb, xuxi," donghyuck nervously interrupted, kind of trying to lighten up the mood but also to hear mark's reply faster.

only it didn't come.

it seemed like mark's brain had malfunctioned and was now rebooting because he was now just looking at the two and blinking way more than necessary. yukhei and donghyuck exchanged concerned glances and the older waved his hand in front of mark's face but to no luck, the reboot still hadn't finished.

"do you- do you think we broke him?" donghyuck quietly spoke up in the most serious voice he had.

"maybe his brain's having an update," yukhei replied just as quietly and seriously as his boyfriend. "mark? pal? you there?"

"fucking- pal?" donghyuck almost laughed. "is that the best you can do? okay, no, i'm not judging, you could've said bro, that'd be even worse," the younger took his words back. "mark, wake up," he snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

and, well, he got a reaction.

it wasn't the one he - they - had hoped for or even imagined in their wildest fantasies, but there they were, with the most unclear response of them all. donghyuck knew mark would be sent into gay - or bi - panic, but he had no idea what it'd be like. but mark, in all his might, he said one word and one word only: "yeehaw!"

and if that wasn't enough, mark also simultaneously did finger guns.

now it was donghyuck and yukhei's turn to stop functioning. of all the reactions the boys had expected and discussed, this one hadn't crossed their minds at all, especially when it was this unclear. it could mean "cool, bros" and "oh, i like you, too", but also "fuck off, us, country guys, don't do that gay shit", which, donghyuck doubted was that, but knowing mark almost anything was possible.

donghyuck exchanged glances with yukhei once again and their further action plan was clear.

"country boy, we love you~," they sang in perfect unison, somehow making mark recover from the sudden country mindset he had gotten it and look more than just horrified about what he had done. what made the situation even funnier was him looking down at his hands, that were still up for some reason, doing finger guns, and then slowly but surely lowering them onto his lap as the dawning realisation bestows upon him.

"oh no," mark whispered, hiding his face in his hands and trying to hide himself from the two other boys. he did, unfortunately, look too _cute_ for them to laugh at him, so they just patiently looked at him and waited for what would happen next, while struggling to keep their giggles in. "if i run away now, will you let me leave the country with a new name?" mark quietly asked, hiding behind a pillow.

"i don't think that's gonna work, babe," yukhei let a nickname slip that made mark hug his knees and put his face to them, still hugging the pillow in front of him. donghyuck moved a bit to the side to see over yukhei and managed to catch a glimpse of mark's apparent blush.

the younger of the three lightly punched yukhei's bicep, holding back a laugh. 

"ah," he overdramatically reacted, "i can't believe you've done this," yukhei said in a tone that voiced the sheer emotion of getting betrayed and let a small giggle out. "mark, babe," apparently the older had seen the blush as well, so he decided to tease the embarrassed boy a bit more, "are we going to get you out of the hideaway today or not?"

"xuxi, stop," donghyuck immediately started, "xuxi, STOP, you're gonna get in trouble, xuxi," he quoted while laughing and almost falling out of bed but he avoided it by holding onto the older's hand.

"i wanna be a cowboy, baby," yukhei started laughing out loud hugging donghyuck and the lower part of mark's legs because that was the only thing he could actually reach from him.

"i wanna be a cowboy, baby," donghyuck echoed, not stopping his laughter anymore.

"stooop," mark whined, letting out a laugh that sounded like he was about to cry. "i know i'm dumb, don't bully me because of it," he quietly protested.

"aww, _babe_ ," yukhei started again, "can you show yourself, or are we going to talk without seeing you? because we do kinda need to talk, i'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings, and i bet hyuck could use some of 'em, too," he said, trying to sound as soft as possible.

"no, you're going to laugh, and i can't take that," mark cutely mumbled, still hiding.

"we won't laugh," donghyuck said, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the last laugh he had in him, "i promise."

"really?"

"we really won't laugh," yukhei assured, sounding gentle and having a soft smile on his face, as if to encourage mark to stop hiding from them, "i promise, too."

"i really like you two, too, and have for some time, but i couldn't tell you guys because you were already in a relationship with each other, so i just acted like i wasn't into you because i was sure i would have no chance," mark blurted out so fast that the other two had to take a moment to understand what he had said.

yukhei apparently got it first because in a short moment mark had been lifted and put in between him and donghyuck and hugged tightly. donghyuck understood immediately afterwards and took it upon himself to smother mark's face with small kisses, leaving the boy as a red, blushing mess that couldn't say 'no' to the amount of affection he was getting.

"one rule, though," donghyuck suddenly stopped. "we are never ever watching 'the notebook' again," he said with a completely serious facial expression, and right as mark was about to protest, the younger kissed him again, leaving him quiet and even brighter red than before.

"'the notebook' is a cinematic masterpiece," mark said in a badly faked offended voice.

"oh no, mark, hyuck can and will kill you for that statement," yukhei warned, "take your words back. even i'm scared and he can barely reach my neck."

"i wouldn't kill him, i'm an angel," donghyuck said, "but i am able to tell the world the story of a cowboy named mark," he smiled innocently.

"nO," mark squealed in terror, "you wouldn't! fine, 'the notebook' isn't good, just don't do it, i beg of you," he pleaded, grabbing the front of the younger's t-shirt.

"hmm, okay, but only if we can do two things," he murmured, still smiling widely.

"what things? anything for you," mark said way too fast.

"whipped," yukhei cooed and wiped away a fake tear, "me too, me too."

"we watch 'love, simon' _and_ cuddle while doing it, or the world will know, i will make sure it does," donghyuck laid out his rules for the night, putting an ultimatum upon mark.

"under one condition," mark started to play confident but somewhat started to fail midway through the sentence, "i get more..." he stopped, starting to be more embarrassed by the second, "more ᵏᶦˢˢᵉˢ"

"you didn't even have to ask," donghyuck smiled, glanced at yukhei, and the both of them kissed mark on each cheek at the same time, which made him quietly squeal and smile widely.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a desperate gay (pan) bitch pls talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea)


End file.
